


Games - Spiele

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [24]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Sport and Homophobia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 51. Games - SpieleZwanzig Jahre nach ihrem High School Abschluss steht Peter kurz vor dem Ende seiner Profi-Karriere als Basketballer. Bob war all die Jahre nicht nur als sein Freund, sondern auch als sein Lebenspartner an seiner Seite, auch wenn kaum jemand davon wusste. Kurz vor Ende der Saison tauschen sie ihre Gedanken über das kommende Coming Out und seine Folgen aus.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 14





	Games - Spiele

**Author's Note:**

> Offensichtlich spielt diese Geschichte zeitlich so, dass dieser Tag vor dem Coming Out von Jason Collins statt findet. ;D Aber da die drei Jungs ja schon seit über vierzig Jahren sechzehn sind (Ich muss immer noch über dieses Kommentar von Andreas Fröhlich im schwarzen Taipan lachen!) passt das schon irgendwie, dass sie für diese Geschichte rechtzeitig angefangen haben zu altern.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob öffnete die Tür des Hotelzimmers und sah sich lächelnd um. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, groß, hell, warme Farben, mit einer Terrasse, von der man einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Meer hatte und sogar einen Zugang zum Strand, obwohl Bob wusste, dass sie diesen nicht nutzen würde. Das Zimmer befand sich in einem langen, flachen Gebäude, die Tür führte direkt auf das weitläufige, parkartige Hotelgeländer hinaus. Das war etwas, worauf Bob jedes Mal besonders achtete, wenn er für sich und Peter ein Hotelzimmer buchte. Diskretion war das wichtigste.

Bob stellte den Korb auf dem Tisch unter dem Fernseher ab und begann die Kerzen im Zimmer und im Bad zu verteilen. Im Bad fand er eine große Badewanne vor. Das war noch so etwas, worauf er in jedem Hotel achtete, in dem er ein Zimmer buchte, besonders dann, wenn Peter von einem Spiel kam. Sie würden hier eine ruhige und entspannte Nacht verbringen können.

Bob hatte das Stadion gleich nach Ende des Spiels verlassen, als einer der ersten, während die anderen Fans gerade erst begannen, den Sieg zu feiern. Es war immerhin der vorletzte Schritt zum erneuten Titelgewinn, den Peters Mannschaft an diesem Abend erfolgreich gemeistert hatte. Und Bob hoffte wirklich für seinen Freund, dass sie den Titel holen würden. Bob wusste, dass er wohl eine Weile würde warten müssen, bis Peter sich von der Party würde loseisen können.

Bob zog den runden Tisch der kleinen Sitzecke vor dem Fenster zu dem Bett, bevor er begann, die Dinge, die er mitgebracht hatte, darauf zu verteilen. Er packte den Käse aus und verteilte ihn auf dem mitgebrachten Teller. Das selbe tat er mit der Antipasti, die er kurzentschlossen gekauft hatte, als er auf dem Weg zum Stadion an einem italienischen Feinkostladen vorbei gekommen war. Er hatte dort auch eingelegte Oliven und Weintrauben besorgt. Bob lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, aber wenn er jetzt zu naschen begann, dann würde später nichts mehr für Peter da sein. Sie hatten diese Erfahrung einmal gemacht und Bob hatte daraus gelernt.

Bob war mit seinem Buch in der Hand auf dem Weg auf die Terrasse, als das vertraute vierfache Klopfen an der Tür erklang. Er starrte einen Moment überrascht zur Tür, ehe er sie eilig öffnete.

„Überraschung“, sagte Peter grinsend, als er durch die Tür trat und sie hinter sich schloss. Dann zog er Bob in seine Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Bob lächelte und ließ sich bereitwillig von seinem Freund gegen die Wand drücken, während sie sich für einen Moment in dem Kuss verloren. „Mit welcher Ausrede hast du dich so schnell von der Party davon stehlen können?“

„Ich bin einfach gegangen, nachdem wir den Champagner geköpft haben. Die meisten meiner Kameraden werden morgen solch einen Kater haben, dass sie sich bestimmt nicht fragen werden, wann genau ich eigentlich gegangen bin. Außerdem sind sie es gewohnt, dass ich früh gehe. Selbst wenn wir die vierte Saison in Folge in den Finals sind und wir damit selbst jetzt schon wirklich was zu feiern haben“, erwiderte Peter schulterzuckend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Du hast fantastisch gespielt“, erwiderte Bob. „Ihr alle habt fantastisch gespielt.“ Seit die Saison begonnen hatte, fieberte Bob bei jedem einzelnen Spiel mit, mehr als in den achtzehn Jahren zuvor. Es war Peters letzte Saison und ein viertes Mal den Titel zu holen wäre der perfekte Abschluss seiner Karriere.

Peter grinste. „Weißt du, ich habe das Gefühl, das Team strengt sich besonders an, seit du ihnen an meinem Geburtstag den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hast, dass ich unbedingt noch einmal die Meisterschaft gewinnen will, bevor ich Abschied von ihnen nehme!“

Bob lachte. „Irgendjemand muss ja deiner Truppe Feuer unterm Hintern machen!“

Peter umschloss das Gesicht seines Freundes mit beiden Händen. Seine Daumen strich sanft über Bobs Wangen und er sah ihn lächelnd an. „Manchmal glaube ich, sie wissen ganz genau, dass du nicht nur mein bester Freund bist.“

„Sie sind ja nicht dumm, Pete!“, sagte Bob sanft. „Du bist seit fünfzehn Jahren in diesem Team, länger als jeder andere im Moment. Und ihr verbringt mehr Zeit mit einander, als mit irgendwem sonst. Sie kennen dich und respektieren dich für das, was du da draußen auf dem Spielfeld jedes Mal wieder leistest.“

„Dieses Versteckspiel ist bald vorbei, Bob!“, sagte Peter leise.

„Ich weiß.“ Bob zog seinen Freund am Kragen zu sich, um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich kann kaum erwarten, dass das letzte Spiel vorbei ist“, murmelte Peter.

Bob grinste. „Das hat vor einem viertel Jahr aber noch anders geklungen.“

Peter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich hatte niemals vor, meinen Vertrag tatsächlich noch einmal für zwei Jahre zu verlängern. Ich bin ziemlich alt für einen immer noch aktiven Spieler. Und du hast lang genug Opfer für meine Karriere erbracht.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt, dass ich es so niemals gesehen habe!“

Er würde nicht leugnen, dass die letzten zwanzig Jahre nicht immer einfach gewesen waren. Es hatte viele schwierige Phasen gegeben, aber Bob war immer bereit gewesen, Peter darin zu unterstützen, seinen Traum zu leben. Sie hatten die High School beendet gehabt und Peter war auf dem besten Weg in die NBA gewesen, als sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten.

Es war hart gewesen, Peter davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammen sein konnten und er trotzdem seinem Traum folgen konnte. Die Zeiten hatten sich seit dem geändert und es war kaum noch ein Problem, zu seiner Homosexualität zu stehen – außer man war Profisportler. In wenigen Wochen würden Peter und Bob ihren zwanzigsten Jahrestag feiern. Sie hatten es geschafft, niemals Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ihre Beziehung tatsächlich geheim zu halten. Die einzigen, die darüber Bescheid wussten, waren ihre Eltern, Justus und Kelly, die trotz der Trennung von Peter noch vor Ende der High School eine Freundin geblieben war.

Im Großen und Ganzen bestand ihre Beziehung aus diesen heimlichen Nächten im Hotel und den zwei oder drei Wochen um Weihnachten und Neujahr, die sie beide stets in Rocky Beach bei ihren Eltern verbrachten. Sie hatten keine gemeinsame Wohnung, es gab nur sehr selten gemeinsamen Urlaub und wenn, dann nie ganz allein, sondern meistens gedeckt, in dem entweder ihre Eltern oder Justus mit kam.

Manchmal wünschte Bob sich, er könnte mitten auf der Straße einfach Peters Hand nehmen oder ihn küssen, aber das war etwas, das vollkommen unmöglich war. Sie verbrachten in der Regel drei oder vier Nächte in Hotels, so wie diese. Zu Hause in LA buchte Bob das Zimmer, meistens in einem Hotelkomplex, das Bungalows auf einem weitläufigen Gelände und einen einfach zugänglichen Nebeneingang besaß. So konnte Peter nach Bob kommen, ohne von anderen Gästen wirklich bemerkt zu werden und konnte auf selben Weg das Hotel noch vor dem Morgengrauen wieder verlassen. Außerhalb von LA buchten sie im selben Hotel ihre Zimmer und Peter verbrachte den größten Teil der Nacht in Bobs Zimmer, statt in seinem eigenen.

Obwohl ihr gemeinsames Leben oft schwierig und umständlich war, war Bob sich doch darüber im klaren, dass sie es in gewisser Weise deutlich einfacher hatten, als andere in ihrer Situation. Sie hatten beide gewusst, worauf sie sich einließen, als sie zusammengekommen waren. Und sie hatten sich bereits vorher seit Jahren gekannt. Dass sie zusammen aufgewachsen waren und die besten Freunde gewesen waren, erklärte ganz von allein, dass Bob bei vielen von Peters Spielen war, dass sie hin und wieder zusammen essen gingen, dass Bob regelmäßig auf den Partys von Peters Mannschaft auftauchte, dass sie zusammen in den Urlaub fuhren.

Sie mussten sich keine Ausreden einfallen lassen, woher sie sich kannten oder warum sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Das machte vieles sehr viel einfacher, vor allem auf emotionaler Ebene. Bob fühlte sich nicht verletzt davon, wenn Peter ihn als seinen besten Freund vorstellte, weil es die Wahrheit war, wenn auch nicht die ganze. Bob konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass er diesen Zustand so lange ertragen hätte, wenn er Peter nicht schon vorher so gut gekannt hätte.

Bob wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie schon darüber gesprochen hatten, ob Peter sich outen sollte oder nicht und wann. Es war ein ewig währendes Thema. Es gab mittlerweile einige Spieler, die sich nach Ende ihrer Karriere geoutet hatten. Es war schon einige Jahre her, dass sie beide zu der Entscheidung gekommen waren, dass Peter sich nicht zum ersten aktiven und geouteten Spieler machen wollte. Er fühlte sich dem nicht gewachsen und Bob konnte diese Angst vor dem Ungewissen gut verstehen, denn er würde sich dieser ungewissen Zukunft ebenso stellen müssen. Was immer passieren würde und was immer kommen würde, sie würden es gemeinsam durchstehen. Bob würde seinem Freund beistehen, ganz egal was kam.

„Ich habe nachgedacht“, sagte Peter leise und ernst. „Die Party nach den Finals, ganz egal ob wir gewinnen oder nicht – Ich möchte mit dir zusammen da hin gehen. Mit dir, als der Mann an meiner Seite und die Liebe meines Lebens!“

Bob lächelte glücklich. „Okay.“

Peter runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Einfach so?“

Bob nickte. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er. „Ich stehe hinter dir. So wie ich es auch in den letzten zwanzig Jahren getan habe. Ich habe dir vor damals versprochen, dass unsere Beziehung deine Karriere niemals gefährden würde und dass es ganz allein deine Entscheidung ist, ob und wann du dich outen willst und dass ich dann an deiner Seite sein werde, ganz egal was da auf uns zu kommt!“

Er selbst war von Anfang an bereit gewesen, ihre Beziehung offen zu zeigen. Aber für ihn hing auch nicht sein Lebenstraum an dieser Entscheidung.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete Peter, erleichtert lächelnd.

Bob schlang seine Arme um Peter und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Das wird eine Menge ändern, Pete“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Wenn wir zusammen auf diese Feier nach den Finals gehen, dann werden wir eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen. Ich dachte, das wäre genau das, was du nicht willst!“

Peter schwieg einen Moment. „Das dachte ich auch“, stimmte er ihm zu. „Als vor drei Monaten zur Sprache kam, ob ich meinen Vertrag verlängern würde, da war es für mich vom ersten Moment an nur ein Scherz, aber ich habe sehr wohl mit bekommen, wie sehr dich der Gedanken verletzt hat.“ Er küsste Bob auf die Stirn. „Ich habe dir so viel zugemutet, weil ich meinen Traum, in der NBA zu spielen, nicht aufgeben wollte. - Ich wünsche mir einfach, dass wir von Anfang an hätten offen sein können. Und ich habe mir in den letzten Wochen ständig vorgestellt, was wir hätten haben können, wenn irgendjemand schon vor Jahren den ersten Schritt in die Öffentlich gewagt hätte – oder wenn ich selbst diesen Schritt gewagt hätte.“

Bob sah zu seinem Freund auf. „Wie kommst du auf einmal auf all das?“, wollte er verwirrt wissen.

Was hätte sein können, wenn sie ihre Beziehung nicht hätten geheim halten müssen, war niemals ein Thema gewesen. Manchmal hatte Bob sich erlaubt darüber zu träumen und sie hatten über die Zukunft gesprochen, die nach dem Ende dieser Saison beginnen würde. Aber Bob war nicht klar gewesen, dass auch Peter darüber nachgedacht hatte, was hätte sein können, wenn er sich früher geoutet hätte. Peter liebte es in der NBA zu spielen und Bob hatte bisher immer geglaubt, Peter setzte ein Outing mit dem Ende seiner Karriere gleich – etwas, wovon auch Bob ausging, dass es durchaus geschehen könnte.

„Ich habe immer mal wieder darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte nur nie darüber sprechen, weil … Ich habe Angst vor diesem Schritt, vor den Reaktionen und der Presse. Es sollte den Menschen egal sein, dass ich dich liebe. Sie sollten mich nicht danach beurteilen, dass ich einen Mann liebe, sondern danach was ich da draußen auf dem Spielfeld leiste. Aber wir wissen beide, dass sie das nicht mehr tun werden. Und trotzdem … Auf jeder Party, auf jeder öffentlichen Veranstaltung, nach jedem Spiel habe ich mir gewünscht, dich an meiner Seite haben zu können, von Anfang an. Und wenigstens ein Mal möchte ich, dass dieser Traum wahr wird“, erklärte Peter zögernd.

„Ich freue mich darauf!“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest.

Peter küsste ihn. „Und wenn wir diesen Schritt jetzt gehen, dann können wir für die, die nach uns kommen, vielleicht doch noch etwas ändern. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen oft darüber nachgedacht, was es für uns bedeutet hätte, wenn jemand das Tabu bereits gebrochen hätte. Vielleicht können wir noch einen Unterschied machen, wenn wir nicht warten, bis die Lakers offiziell meinen Rücktritt bekannt geben!“

Bob nickte. „Ich stehe an deiner Seite“, versicherte er noch einmal sanft.

„Fliegst du morgen mit dem Team zusammen zurück nach LA?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Wir müssen sowieso vorher mit dem Team darüber sprechen. Morgen ist so gut wie jeder andere Tag dafür.“

Bob grinste. „Ich wollte schon immer in eurem Privat-Jet mitfliegen!“

Wann immer Bob die Zeit hatte aufbringen können, war er zu Peters Auswärtsspielen gekommen, aber natürlich hatte er nicht mit dem Team anreisen können, obwohl sie oft darüber gescherzt hatten.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind, unsere Pläne ein gutes Stück vor zu ziehen, dann können wir auch schon jetzt ein gemeinsames Haus kaufen, oder nicht?“

„Hast du ein bestimmtes im Auge?“, wollte Peter schmunzelnd wissen.

Es war die größte Hürde von allen gewesen, dass sie sich bisher nicht getraut hatten, zusammen zu ziehen. Und es war das, worauf sie beide sich am meisten freuten, dass es bald keine einsamen Nächte und Wochen, in denen sie oft nur telefonieren konnten, weil Bob keine Zeit hatte Peter auf seine Auswärtsspiele zu folgen, geben würde.

„Ich habe gestern ein Haus in Malibu angesehen“, berichtete Bob. „Ich finde es perfekt und es wird dir ganz sicher auch gefallen.“

„Ruf den Makler an und mach einen Termin“, erwiderte Peter lachend.

„Das hat auch noch Zeit bis morgen!“, stellte Bob grinsend und mit glitzernden Augen fest. „Wir hatten andere Pläne für heute Abend. Du hast das tolle Bad noch gar nicht gesehen!“

„Ich werde diese Nächte vermissen!“, murmelte Peter.

„Nur, weil wir zusammen wohnen, heißt es nicht, dass wir uns nicht hin und wieder eine Nacht wie diese hier gönnen können!“, erwiderte Bob sanft. „Alle paar Monate mal, damit es etwas besonderes bleibt. - Aber ich freue mich darauf, mit dir zusammen zu wohnen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“

„Keine Bedenken?“, wollte Peter schmunzelnd wissen.

Bob hob die Augenbrauen. „Nach zwanzig Jahren? Ganz sicher nicht!“

„Wenn wir uns Mühe geben, dann könnten wir zu unserem Jahrestag bereits in unserem gemeinsamen Haus wohnen“, stellte Peter überzeugt fest. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, vor allen Dingen damit, uns auf ein Haus zu einigen. Aber es sollte machbar sein. Es wäre schön, wenn unser Jahrestag der erste Tag in unserem gemeinsamen Heim sein könnte.“

„Ja“, stimmte Bob ihm lächelnd zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm in vollem Umfang klar wurde, wie sehr ihr Leben sich ändern würde. Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen, bis sie sich nicht mehr würden verstecken müssen. Aber sie waren bereit dafür und bisher hatten sie jedes noch so großes Hindernis zusammen überwinden können.


End file.
